


Only Hope

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Based off the movie a walk to remember.





	Only Hope

Dean sat on the right side of the bed with his head in his hands blaming himself for what had happened to you. He glanced at the left side of the bed, your side of the bed, the side that was now empty, that would always be empty now. He no longer had anyone to lay with at night, to watch sleep in the early hours of the morning, to wake you up by lightly peppering kisses all over your face, you hear you sweet and musical laugh and see your beautiful smile, he lost you and there was no bringing you back. He rubbed his face as he stood up and walked to your side of the room and picked up the picture of you and him sitting on the hood of the impala facing each other smiling, he set it on the bed the glanced around at everything else on your dresser, he took both his arms and knocked everything off in a fit of rage. Sam came running in gun raised, once he seen what the noise was he tucked his gun into the back of his pants and sighed. "Dean, you can't do this, you know that she wouldn't want you to do this." Dean simply looked at his younger brother tears still in his eyes, tear stains on his cheeks, he looked around at the mess he made and sank to the floor with an agonizing sob that wracked through his body. Sam sat down next to him and hugged his brother while examining the mess that was made, he knew Dean wasn't going to get over your death, he knew he was going to need time to move on and that he was going to need to be there for his older brother whether Dean wanted him to be there or not. Sam stood up and started cleaning the mess up when Dean grabbed his arm. "I got it Sammy, go." he started picking up the shattered glass that was scattered across the floor when Sam finally left. He sat there for a moment staring at the glass in his hands, "I can't do this. I can't do this without you." he said looking up, praying that someone, anyone was listening. "I need you {Y/N}, I love you… You weren't suppose to die yet. We were suppose to get married, and have that apple pie life we always talked about, we were gonna stop hunting. I'm so sorry baby. I tried to make you're last days better." He hung his head in shame as the tears continued to freely fall from his eyes as he cleaned up the mess he had made.  
Days passed into weeks and weeks turned into months, and he still felt the pain of that night. He still couldn't believe you were gone from his life, that he'd never see you around the bunker doing the silly little things that you did to make him and Sam laugh, for you were their sunshine. Sam kept his respected distance from Dean, giving him the space he needed, he looked up everything spell in every lore book to try to bring you back, but he kept coming up empty handed. He felt so bad for his brother, he knew this was one thing he couldn't help with, the one thing that he couldn't save his brother from this heartache, he still remembers how he felt when he lost Jess, but that's a completely different situation, you had lost the battle with cancer. Sam knew how hard it was for you to come home from the doctors to tell them that your cancer had come back, you wanted to live life to the fullest and you didn’t want to be treated any differently, Sam glanced over his laptop at Dean who was sitting on the couch with the TV on not really paying attention to it, he knew where Dean's mind was, it was to the day you had come home and told them about your illness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked down the stairs of the bunker after coming home from the doctors, I hadn't been feeling very well lately and I thought I could've pregnant, now that I know I kinda wished I was pregnant. I haven't had leukemia since I was younger, I had went into remission when I was ten and I had beat it, now it was back and I was more terrified than ever, Dean and I were suppose to stop hunting and live an apple pie life, we wanted to have kids and a nice home, we wanted to live normal lives, now it seems like that would never happen. "Boys! I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into the living room. Both boys sat on the couch watching some sitcom, they looked over at me and smiled. "Glad your back {Y/N}, now maybe Dean can shut up about you being gone to long." Sam said laughing and earning himself a smack on the arm from Dean. Dean got up and walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I missed you babe." he said placing a chaste kiss on my lips, I smiled and kissed him back holding my tears back. Dean looked at me and noticed the swell of tears in my eyes, he immediately switched from happy to see me to concerned boyfriend in under two seconds. "Babe, what's wrong?" He sat me on the couch and sat on the table across from me, Sam turned his body so he could see me. I took a deep breath and looked them in the eyes. "Um… When I was younger I was diagnosed with leukemia." I stopped and looked at their faces, the faces fell and I could see the fear in their eyes. "when I was ten I had beat it, the doctors said I wouldn't make it, but I beat all odds and managed to be cancer free till now. I wasn't feeling good and I thought I could've been pregnant so I went to the doctors and they told me it was back and that there wasn't a good chance of beating it this time. I wish they told me I was pregnant instead of this." I let the tears fall as Sam rubbed my back and Dean held my hands running his thumb across the back of them. "Babe… I-" Dean started but lost his words. "We're here {Y/N}. We'll figure something out, we always do." Sam said hugging me before he left the room, I guessed he went to the library to do some research. Dean took Sam's spot next to me and held me. "I love you Dean." I said my voice barely above a whisper. I felt him put kiss my head. "I love you too baby. I promise you we'll get through this. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." he held me the rest of the night right there on the couch as I cried on and off.  
Weeks went by and I was slowly getting worse. The boys knew it too, every chance I got I assured them that I was going to beat it, that I wasn't feeling that bad. I knew that they wanted to help, I didn't want to die, not yet, I didn't want to leave the boys they needed someone to watch out for them. I prayed every chance I had. "Please don't take me yet. I'm not ready, the Winchesters need me, they need someone to be there for them to watch out for them. I know they have Castiel, but, it's not the same. They need to have someone with them all the time or they'll argue like siblings do and they don't need to. They need to love and trust one another, they need me to make sure they survive. Please, who ever is listening, God, anyone, please don't take me yet. I have so much that I still want to do. Please." the tears feel from my eyes, I couldn't hold them back anymore, I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Dean. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck, I smiled. "Hey handsome." I said turning in his arms and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "You've been praying every day. I think if they wanted to help they would've already." he said looking at me, I shrugged my shoulders. "I know but, it helps me deal with all of this." I said placing my hand on his cheek, he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. "I'm not ready to lose you {Y/N}. I love you so much, I didn't think I'd be able to love anyone as much as I do you. I was so happy when you said yes to dating me, that was the best day of my life and waking up to you sleeping next to me was even better than the last. I didn't know I was missing something in my life till I met you, and when I met you I though you were amazing, strong, and beautiful. You took down a vampire by yourself and saved mine and Sammy's ass at the same time. I love you, you're my world." a tear fell from both of our eyes at the same time, I giggled. "For someone who has a horrible time expressing feelings you did a beautiful job just then. Not to mention the chick flick moment." he chuckled and kissed me. "This is a chick flick deserving time."   
It had been two months since I found out my cancer was back. And each day I had gotten worse, but the boys were always by my side helping me when I needed it and being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Dean was taking it the hardest, Sam was still researching a way to get rid of it, even Cas was here trying to help the best he could, every now and then he would try to heal me, but we both knew it was just to make Dean feel better. I knew that there was nothing that could help but treatment from the hospital and I wasn't about to go there and take treatment, if it was my time to go then I'd go happily whether I wanted to or not, it was a promise I made to myself when I was younger that if it came back I wouldn't fight it with medical help that if it came back then I was meant to go, that it was my time.   
I was sitting on the couch with a book in my hands, Sam was on his laptop like always, and Dean was who knows where. I kept glancing at Sammy, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks or even moved from that spot in forever. "Sammy. What are you doing?" He glanced up at me and shrugged. "Trying to find home remedies to help you." I sighed and walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder, he placed one of his hands on mine. "Sammy, don't worry about it. I'm fine with this really." He hung his head and sniffed. "I know you are, but none of us are ready to let you go. You're still so young." I laughed and ran my hand through his hair. "Sammy, I'm two years older than you. I'm not that young. Besides if it's my time I gotta go, I'm not gonna argue with it." he nodded his head. Dean ran into the room sliding to a stop, both me and Sam chuckled. "You ok? What's the big hurry hun." I said looking at him with a smile on my face. "Don't you dare have plans tonight cause I have something for you." Dean said still catching his breath. "I never have plans. I don’t go anywhere and I always hang out with the same people." I said laughing. "I know I'm just saying , you have plans with me tonight so Sammy or Cas can't hang out with you." He sat down smirking, I looked at Sam who only smiled and mouthed 'I don't know', I walked over to Dean and sat on his lap. "You wanna tell me what these plans are?" I said running my hand over his stubble. "Nope, it's a surprise." he said so proud of himself, I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok tough guy. You can have your secrets." The rest of the day went on with us watching movies and eating junk food much to Sammy's displeasure at the food choices.   
six o'clock rolled around and Dean had taken me outside with my eyes closed. "Don't let me fall." I said holding onto his arm with an iron grip, he chuckled. "You fall, I fall." he led me to a small spot where he helped me sit down. "Keep your eyes closed till I say open them, kay?" I nodded my head and laughed. "This better be good Winchester." "It is, I promise." I heard multiple footsteps approach me, I immediately tensed hunter instincts kicking in, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ok, Babe open your eyes slowly." Dean's voice sounded in my ear, I did as he said and slowly opened my eyes to see my favorite red headed lesbian standing in front of me, I jumped up and hugged her squealing. "Charlie, I missed you!" She hugged me back tightly. "I missed you too sweetheart." we stayed like that till we heard Dean and Sam clear their throats, I turned around and hugged them. "Thank you guys." I said as I sat back down on the ground with my friends, my family, next to me. "Oh and the other thing that I have for you is very special." Dean said grabbing a small telescope and handing it to me, I looked at him quizzically, all he did was point to the sky, I looked up at the sky through the telescope. "See the brightest star right over head?" Dean asked. "Yeah. What about it?" I looked at him for a second. "Go down and left to the orange colored one." I did than looked at everyone. "That stars name is {Y/N}." I looked at him with tears in my eyes, he held up a rolled up paper. I kissed him and looked at Charlie and Sam. "You guys are the best. I love you guys." They all smiled "And you wondered why I was always on my laptop." Sam said laughing, I smacked his arm playfully. "Nice surprise."   
It had been 4 months and I was back in the hospital, Dean and Sam refused to leave my side. I would tell them to go home and get some rest and go eat something, but they weren't taking the chance of leaving me and me going without them here. I had said my goodbyes to them the night before, I knew it was my time, my life had been wonderful and I was surrounded by the best people, and I made sure they knew that. I held Deans hand while he finally slept he had sent Sam out to get food, I closed my eyes to rest when I seen the light, I walked into it and heard a faint sound of a heart monitor flat lining and Dean yelling no and asking me not to leave, but I had to my time here was done, I did the best I could and made others lives complete and better, and I saved so many people that would have a chance to make something out of themselves. I was happy, healthy, and finally free of all illness.  
~~~~~~~~Dean's POV~~~~~~~~  
The days seemed longer with you gone , Charlie had come by to make sure that Sammy and I were ok and taking care ourselves, Cas still helped us out on cases and everything, I had asked him to search Heaven for her but he never told me if he had yet. I wanted to know that you were in Heaven, to know that you were in a good place, you were such a bright soul, such an innocent person that you didn't deserve to go to Hell, you deserved the best, and that's what I had tried to do for you. Guess I failed, at least I managed to make you smile in the past few days that you had.  
Cas had come down one day a big smile on his face, I rushed over to him placing my hands on his shoulders. "Where is she? Tell me you found her." He nodded his head and smiled. "She's fine, she's in Heaven, she looks great. She misses you guys and wishes you well. She wants you to take care of yourself and Sam. She also said she is always watching you, and if she has to she'll come down here and kick your ass." He said smiling, I laughed. "That sounds like her. Thank you pal." I hugged him, he awkwardly hugged me back. I felt better knowing she was there and that she was watching us which meant she was still around in some way. I still missed her but knowing that she was taking care of us in some way made me feel better. Life went on as usual, just without her physically here. I was feeling better and I did as she asked, I took care of Sammy and I, and I made sure I did so she didn't have to kick my ass.  
A few years after {Y/N} passed Sammy had gotten out of the hunting business, he had settled down with a beautiful girl, made me an uncle of a wonderful little boy that they had named Bobby. They had a wonderful apple pie life, I was happy for him, he was unbelievably happy with his life. I visited them from time to time, I made sure little Bobby knew about his Aunt {Y/N}, I made sure he knew what a kind hearted, loving person she was. We hung up pictures of everyone in his room so he knew what they looked like, he always said that {Y/N} looked like an angel, she was my angel, always watching over us. I knew that one day when it was my time I'd be with her, but for now, I was going to live my life until my day came, and I was happy about that, I was happy that my little brother had a family, and that mine was waiting for me in Heaven. Heaven was just a place to go when you die but to me it was home for when I die, cause where ever {Y/N} is that's where my home is, that's where I belong.


End file.
